forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zerazzt
Welcome! Well met, Zerazzt, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Talk:Abeir-Toril page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 23:45, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Fanfic Hi there. You said here: "Thanks for taking the time to send me a message after joining this community. I noticed that you said not to use player characters. Well I'm writing a novel which uses player characters as my own characters. So I'm wondering whether or not those are allowed." --Zerazzt (talk) 23:58, February 19, 2017 (UTC) First, I'm afraid the message is automated and signed to the last admin to check-in to the wiki. It should give you a bunch of useful links and advice for editing on the wiki. Second, this wiki only accepts canon and licensed material. That is, proper works from Wizards of the Coast or TSR, or their license-holders for video games. We don't accept fan-fiction, homebrew, people's PCs, "fanon", or even authors' and designers' unofficial developments unless its Ed Greenwood, as per our Forgotten Realms Wiki:Canon. As I said at Talk:Abeir-Toril, unless you get it published by Wizards of the Coast (and I've already looked at how hard that is), then your novel would be fan-fiction and not allowed. Anyway, have fun writing. Putting official lore on the wiki is still very useful for research and reference for one's game or fanfic, so perhaps you could do that? — BadCatMan (talk) 01:15, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for the information. Considering how fast the first message appeared here I should have known that it was an automated message. I'll look into getting it published and see how much trouble it would be. If I consider it worth it than I will attempt it. I haven't been able to find any more official information which is why I decided to write it in that era. Thank you for giving me this information. By the way TSR is owned by WotC. They were bought out in 1997, and then WotC was purchased in 1999 by Hasbro. --Zerazzt (talk) 16:52, February 20, 2017 (UTC) *Only sources of official info about Abeir-Toril are in first pages of The Grand History of the Realms and the history section of the Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide.--Zeromaru X 20:14, February 20, 2017 (UTC)